All of Me
by Joyce Renee
Summary: Alt. version of season 4 ep. 'The Replacement' What if Spike had been split in two instead of Xander? major B/S!!!


Title: All of Me

Author: Joyce Renee

Rating: Strong R

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd have given them a much better Valentine's Day! 

Spoilers: "The Replacement", "Fool For Love"

Summary: What if Spike had been the one to be hit by Toth's beam?

Note: This story picks up when the gang goes to the dump to find Toth. (The Replacement)

*Riley and Angel lovers beware* ;-)

All Of Me

"The city dump.... where smells can relax and be themselves." Buffy's joke fell flat as the gang took in the massive mountains of garbage that surrounded them.

Riley had a glint of anger in his eyes as he said, "People say they're recycling. They're not recycling."

"I found a spell so you can't smell anything, but it does it by taking your nose off, so... no." Willow said, bringing a small smile to the Slayer's face.

They were startled by the sound of Spike rummaging through a junk pile.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Riley asked, annoyed. 

Spike was always around, and Riley was bothered by it. Why? He wasn't sure.

"Oh, there's this nice lady vampire who set up a charming tea room over the next pile of crap! What do you think I'm doing? I'm scavaging, ain't I?" he glared, shaking an old lamp at them.

"Very pretty." Willow commented, ever the peacemaker.

Giles cleared his throat and stepped closer.

"Spike? Um..We're looking for a demon. Tall, robed, skin sort of hanging off, deep voice.."

"You mean a great, tall, robe-y thing like that one?" he pointed behind them.

Sure enough, there stood Toth.

The demon raised his rod and fired.

"Take cover!" Riley called as the gang dove out of the way.

"Hey big guy! Kick her ass!" Spike called.

Toth turned toward Spike, and fired at him, shattering the lamp.

"Oh, very nice! I was on your side!" Spike complained.

**********

"Hey Ugly! Over here!" Buffy called and barely missed getting hit by Toth's blast as she jumped out of the way. 

The demon immediately fired at her again before she could regain her balance.

"Buffy, look out!" Xander called and went to push her out of the way.

Spike came out of nowhere and beat him to it, taking the blast meant for Buffy.

*********

"Where'd he go?" Riley asked.

Everyone looked around. Toth had vanished.

Willow walked over to the fallen vampire.

"Spike? Uh, are you okay?"

Spike moaned and sat up, looking very disoriented.

"Did anyone catch the license plate number of that truck?" he joked with a small smile, causing the others to stare at him in shock.

"Have I got something on my face?" he asked, uncomfortable under their stares.

"It looks like Spike, but the noise he makes is funny." Xander commented.

Buffy walked over and offered him a hand up.

"Can you walk?" she asked, watching him sway unsteadily on his feet.

"I....I th-think so." he mumbled, blushing bright red under her gaze.

"Do you feel okay Spike?" Giles asked him.

"I feel strange. Like I'm missing something." he commented.

Spike looked at all of the faces that were focused on him. He was beginning to feel dizzy and light-headed.

The group just watched him, unsure of what to say or do. Ready for him to begin laughing at them and say it was all a joke.

Which was why no one moved to catch him as he lost consciousness and fell flat on his face.

*********

"He's probably faking it." Riley commented from his place in the corner of Giles' apartment where he'd been pouting for the last several minutes.

"Why don't you go on home, Riley? I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy said.

Riley gave Buffy a quick kiss, and, shooting one last look of distaste at Spike's unconscious form on Giles' couch, left.

Buffy, Giles, and, surprisingly, Anya were all that remained as the clock struck two am.

The three were searching through all the books that contained any information on Toth.

Buffy was about to call it a night, when she heard a groan from the couch.

"Spike? Giles, he's waking up!"

Spike sat up and yawned.

Buffy watched him curiously.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked her.

"Sorry, Spike. I've been fighting vampires for five years, and I've never seen one yawn." she told him.

"Here Spike, I'm sure you're hungry." Giles said, coming over and handing him a mug of blood.

"Thank you, Rupert." 

"Oh, w-well, uh your uh.. welcome.. S-spike." Giles was flustered by how polite the usually vulgar vampire was being.

"Please, call me William." 

Spike took a big gulp, then spit it back into the mug. Pure disgust was written all over his face.

"Since when does blood taste like that?" he asked.

"A vampire who yawns, and doesn't like the taste of blood?" Buffy mused out loud.

"I don't think that he's a vampire anymore, Buffy" Giles whispered.

Buffy's hand immediately went to find a pulse on his neck. She gasped aloud at the warmth of his skin.

"Spike's alive? This is impossible!" Buffy said turning to Giles.

"For someone who's seen a lot of impossible things, I'd think you'd be used to it by now." Anya commented.

Buffy ignored her, moving to stand next to Giles as he frantically turned the pages of one of his moldy old books.

"The only demon I know that can restore life is a morah." Giles muttered under his breath.

"A morah? Where have I heard that before?" Buffy wondered aloud.

"Spi-..er William, have you been in contact with a morah.. uh, where did he go?" 

Buffy looked around, William had disappeared.

"He left while you were ignoring him." Anya offered.

"I've gotta find him!" Buffy said, anxiously.

"Buffy, he probably just wanted a moment to himself..."Giles began.

"Well, he can have all the moments he wants, in the sun! Giles, he's human and out in Sunnydale after dark! I have to protect him."

As Buffy headed out the door, she ignored the voice in her head that was asking why she cared so much. 

*********

Spike groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on a pile of garbage at the Sunnydale dump. 

Slowly, the previous night's events came back to him. He was filled with an anger more intense than he'd ever felt in his life. It was an insane rage, and, to his immense delight, he realized that he no longer felt love for the slayer. In fact, the only thing he felt was anger, hunger, and the need for revenge. 

First he'd tear Sunnydale apart, then he'd head to LA. Spike would kill the poof, but first he'd torture Angel, himself. Then he'd return to Dru and kill her too. He didn't need that bitch.

For the first time in his life, Spike felt free. If he didn't know better, he'd think he'd lost a soul! 

Spike climbed into a cramped dumpster to wait out the day, and dream of the night.

*********

"There you are! You can't just..."

"Shh, it's almost time!" William hushed a panting Buffy, who had finally found him.

He had been sitting, cross-legged, on a hill over-looking the town. 

The last time that Buffy had been up there, was when Angel had tried to kill himself, a couple of years ago. Pushing that memory out of her mind, she allowed him to grab her hand and pull her down beside him.

William sucked in a quick breath as the first rays began to pierce the horizon. This was his first sunrise in 121 years.

Buffy attention was captured by the look of utter joy on the face of the man next to her. He grasped her hand tighter as tears began to fall from his eyes. 

This was a moment that Buffy would never forget, as long as she lived. For in that moment, she and William were the only ones in the world. There was no evil, no vampires, no destinies. Nothing but the promise a new day would bring.

*********

Part 2

Buffy slowly woke up to the blinding heat of the afternoon sun. She felt William, who she had been using as a pillow, begin to stir beneath her. The pair, exhausted from being up all night, had fallen asleep right where they were, shortly after sunrise. Now, six hours later, Buffy carefully stretched, and winced at the newly acquired sunburn that covered every inch of her exposed flesh.

*Thank God I'm sleeveless, I so do not want farmer's tan!* she thought, sitting up and turning to look at William.

She couldn't help but giggle as her eyes took in his bright red face.

"You look like a lobster!" 

William raised a hand to his face and grimaced in pain. Luckily, the leather duster and his jeans had protected the rest of his body. Although now he was all sweaty and very thirsty. And...good Lord! Was that smell coming from him?!

Buffy got to her feet and offered him a hand up.

"Let's go back to my house. We can get cleaned up and I'll check in with Giles." she told him.

He obediently followed as she lead the way, feeling very self-consious for the first time in over a hundred years.

**********

"Buffy, is that you?" Joyce asked from the kitchen upon hearing Spike and Buffy come through the front door.

"Yeah, it's me." Buffy answered, shutting the door behind Spike.

"I've been worried sick! Mr. Giles and Riley have both been calling here looking for you since early this morn... Spike? Is your face sunburnt?" Buffy's mother had caught them before they could sneak upstairs.

"Please, Joyce, call me William, and yes my face does seem to be a bit raw." he smiled at her.

Buffy was amused by how easily distracted her mom was by the now human Spike. Maybe she'd get off the hook for being out all night.

Buffy proceeded to explain to Joyce what had happened to Spike, but trailed off when she noticed that her mother was no longer looking at her. Joyce was holding a hand to her head and staring off into space.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Buffy asked, an uneasy feeling coming over her.

"I'm fine, honey, just another headache." Joyce said, making a poor attempt at a smile.

"Why don't you go lay down, upstairs?" Buffy suggested.

"No, I have to leave to pick Dawn up from school in an hour..."

"We'll get Dawn and take her to the Magic Box so you can get some rest."

"Thank you, honey. Oh, and Buffy? As long as Spi- er, William, is human, he stays here." 

With that she ascended the stairs to her room.

**********

Two hours later, the gang had assembled at The Magic Box, and begun what looked like another fun-filled evening of research.

Buffy looked up from her book, and smiled at the normalcy that surrounded her. She had to admit that she was worried about her mother, but being here, surrounded by her friends and old books, researching a weird phenomenon, it was very soothing to her soul. 

The gang munched on chips and sipped from sodas, every now and then reading aloud from a book. Anya kept chattering on and on about how Xander had gotten a raise and they would soon be moving into a beautiful new apartment. For once, Xander let her talk, enjoying her sharing of his good fortune.

Buffy was truly happy for the couple, and more than a little envious. Dawn was off to the side, pretending to do her homework, while hiding the fact that she was reading one the Watcher's Diaries she'd snatched while no one was looking.

Willow was recounting their hyena experience for Tara, who had raised up a possession theory for Spike's behavior.

Giles sipped his tea and slowly turned pages, while hiding a smile at the memories Willow's tale was invoking.

William had a look of pure disgust on his face, and slammed the book he was reading shut with a loud thud.

Everyone looked up at him curiously.

"I don't like reading about such ghastly things." he complained, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

After the initial shock at hearing such a thing come out of the mouth of William the Bloody, Buffy suggested he help Dawn with her homework instead.

"So, what do you need help with?" he asked, going to sit beside the younger Summer's sister.

"Well, Mr. Sanders wants us to write a poem, and I hate writing poetry." Dawn complained.

William visibly brightened at this.

"Well, have no fear , M'lady, William the poet is at your service."

Dawn giggled when William kissed her hand. He was probably a wonderful poet! If she could get him to write her poem, then she wouldn't have to do it.

William silently bent over her blank notebook and began writing. After a few minutes, he looked up.

"What rhymes with 'exquisite'?"

Dawn groaned.

It looked like she'd have to do it herself anyway. 

*********

Spike sulked in the shadows of the Bronze as he puffed on his cigarette. In all his planning of tearing the town apart, he'd forgotten about the sodden chip in his head. He had never felt more angry at having it there. 

He threw the butt to the ground and quickly turned to leave nearly running someone down in the process.

"Ow! Watch it you klutz!" the bottle-blonde wearing too much perfume screeched at him before going on her way.

It was a full five minutes before Spike realized that he had hurt a human and felt no pain in his head.

Was the chip gone? 

Spike anxiously looked around for a victim to try it out on. His smile was purely evil as he watched an almost-drunk Riley walk out of the club and turn down a deserted alley.

This was almost too easy.

**********

Buffy came home late that night after an uneventful patrol. She was a little worried about Riley, he was supposed to meet her, but had never shown up. He was probably upset about her ignoring him, and if she was honest with herself she could see his point.

'Better stock up on the Ben 'n Jerry's, I feel a break-up coming on' she thought to herself.

As she walked into the house, she was assaulted by the incredible aroma of spaghetti and Italian bread coming from the kitchen.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the table set for two, with lighted candles.

Spike came downstairs and smiled at hearing her stomach growl.

"Hungry, luv?" he asked going to pull a chair out for her.

Buffy sat down, staring at him in awe. Dawn had obviously taken him shopping, for now he looked like he'd just stepped out of a GAP commercial, except for his red face, which was beginning to peel.

"William, this is incredible, did you do all this?" she asked.

He blushed and shut off the lights before taking the seat across from her.

"Yes, it's been awhile, but it's really amazing the things you remember how to do." he began heaping spaghetti on her plate.

William told her of his day with Dawn, and how she'd fallen asleep while he was reading to her. When Buffy asked about her mother, he told her about making her a tray earlier that evening and bringing it up to her room. Joyce had been amazed, and touched at the former vampire's actions.

After a few minutes of eating and chatting quietly, William excused himself for a moment.

Buffy continued to eat, enjoying the delicious meal. When he came back, he had a bottle of wine in his hands, and Buffy could hear soft music coming from the cd player in the living room.

A few glasses of wine later, Buffy was able to get William to open to her. He told her of his first love, 'Cecily'. How she'd rejected him, causing him to literally run into Drusilla's arms.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had she returned my love." William confessed, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Buffy sent him a sympathetic look as she dabbed her own eyes with her napkin.

The smile William sent her back, was enough to make her weak in the knees.

"And then I look at you, Buffy. And I realize, I don't care. Whatever had to happen to bring you into my life, it was more than worth it."

"William..." Buffy began, staring down at her fidgeting hands.

"Yes?" He'd done it! He'd gone too far. He'd messed up any chance....

"Would you dance with me?"

"I'd be honored." he said, his heart skipping a beat.

They held each other close, swaying to the gentle music, before a yawn caught Buffy off-guard.

William stopped moving, but didn't release her.

"I guess this is where we say 'good night'." he said, reluctantly.

"Yeah." Buffy whispered.

They just stood there, staring deep into each others' eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" she asked him in a throaty whisper.

"Oh, yes." he said, before bending to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

William moaned when he felt Buffy plunge her tongue into his mouth.

Buffy felt him harden against her thigh, and pressed herself to him as close as she possibly could while her hands started to roam his muscular body.

William forcefully pulled away from her, then reached up to stroke her hair away from her face.

"It's too soon, luv. I want you to be sure before we...take that step." he grinned at the disappointment in her eyes.

He gave her one last kiss before pushing her toward the stairs, and turning to clean up the dinner mess.

Buffy was in bed and almost asleep before what had happened occurred to her. She had almost slept with Spike! No, not Spike, William. But still....

Riley's face entered her mind and she felt a pang of guilt. Groaning, she rolled over onto her side and noticed a flower on her bedside table.

Flipping her lamp on, she saw a yellow rose with a note attached to it.

Curious, she opened it.

_Buffy, _

_ Today I was helping Dawn to write a poem. I've always been told what a horrible poet I was, but I tried anyway. Turns out, everyone was right. I was stuck on trying to think of something that rhymed with 'exquisite' and all I could think of was 'Buffy'._

_ Love, _

_ William_

Buffy was grinning like an idiot as she shut off her lamp and lay back on her bed. Her thoughts were now filled with nothing but the man sleeping downstairs, and she quickly fell asleep.

**********

Buffy and Dawn were having breakfast together the next morning, trying to be quiet, as Spike was still asleep on the sofa in the next room.

Dawn was reading the note that William had left for Buffy while the Slayer searched for a vase to put her rose in.

"I don't get it, 'Buffy' doesn't rhyme with 'exquisite'." Dawn commented, honestly confused.

"That's not the point.." Buffy began, but was interrupted by Willow who burst through the back door. 

"Will, what's wrong?" Buffy asked her friend.

Willow's eyes were red from crying and she had to take a few breaths before she could get the words out.

"It's Riley! He was found this morning in the middle of campus with a railroad spike through his head!" 

**********

part 3

"I say we stake now and ask questions later." Xander said, glaring at William.

"No one is going to get staked!" Buffy shouted moving to stand in front of William as if she was trying to shield him from the rest of the group.

The gang had gathered back at the Magic Box to discuss the situation. Tara had a comforting arm around a sniffling Willow while Anya watched Buffy and Xander glare at each other with a bored look on her face.

"Yes, Xander I don't believe that William is responsible for what happened to Riley." Giles said, coming to stand in the middle of the group an open book in hand.

"Then let's hear what you've got G-man." Xander said, his eyes not leaving Buffy's.

On the outside Buffy appeared calm and in control, but on the inside it was a completely different story. A part of her was distressed at the loss of one of her own. Even if she didn't really love Riley, he had been her friend, and helped her through some hard times. Another part of her couldn't wait to get William alone and let him know that she didn't blame him, and that this wasn't his fault. And then the Slayer in her couldn't wait to get her hands on the monster that had done this.

"Buffy? If you wouldn't mind joining the rest of us in this conversation here on Earth, I believe it would be in everyone's best benefit." 

Wow, Giles sounded pissed, how long had she zoned out?

"Sorry." she mumbled, lowering her head in embarrassment.

Giles sighed.

"No, Buffy. I should apologize. You just lost the man you love, I had no right to.."

"It's okay, Giles. Let's just get on with this." she said, feeling uncomfortable at his mention of the L-word.

"Very well. I've found out some information on Toth's rod-device. It's called a 'ferula-genuia'. It splits one person in half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies."

Every head in the room turned to look at William, who still had yet to say anything upon learning of Riley's demise.

"In Spike's case, it appears that he was divided into human and demon. That's what a vampire is, a human/demon hybrid."

"So, what you're saying is that William is a soulless human?" Willow asked.

"Yes, and the soulless and, apparently chip-less, demon part of Spike is out there doing God knows what to the city." Giles said, grimly.

"B-but he's so gentle, kind, and sweet! He gets nauseated just reading about monsters!" Buffy protested.

"This man before us and the demon that killed Riley last night are two parts of a whole. Neither has any personality traits or qualities that Spike didn't already possess." 

The room was silent as this bit of information was digested.

"So, I go out and kill bad Spike, and we can keep good William and all is right with the world?" Buffy asked, hopefully.

"If you kill... Buffy, one part cannot survive without the other."

After another minute of dead silence, Anya spoke up.

"What are you going to do?"

Everyone glared at her.

"What? Like you all weren't thinking the same thing!" she defensively crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's okay Anya. I want you guys to start looking for a way to put Spike back together again. I'll be in the back breaking in the new punching bag." 

**********

"May I come in?" William asked, hesitantly from the doorway.

Buffy gave the punching bag a final kick before crossing the room and sitting on the sofa. She beckoned William to join her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I've thought this through, and I've come up with the perfect solution." he said.

"What?"

"You have to kill me."

"William, no!"

"It's the only way, and you know- " 

He was cut off by her mouth covering his own. Slowly, she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"I can't Will. I'm in love with you." she confessed.

"Not all of me." 

**********

From her hiding place in the bushes Buffy could see light coming from the old mansion. It looked as if Willy had been telling the truth. It hadn't been very hard to get the slimy bartender to tell her the latest goings-on in the demon world.

He'd heard some master vampire had returned and taken up residence in the Crawford Street Mansion. It seemed all the other demons were all to happy to let the slayer bring this one down. As she was leaving the bar, a hideous looking 'thing' had stopped her and told her to be careful. 'This vamp is crazy'. 

Well, one more incident to write down on her 'Weird and Crazy things that have happened to Buffy' list.

She took a deep breath and, stake in hand, crept silently toward the door.

**********

Buffy felt a chill go through her as she made her way down the hall. Angel's presence was so strong here, if she didn't know better, she would've thought that he'd never left.

Reaching the last bedroom, she saw a naked, bloodied body tied to a bed. Hoping the man wasn't dead, she hurried to his side and felt for a pulse. Nada.

Then she looked at his face, and her heart hit the floor.

The man tied to the bed wasn't a man at all, but a vampire. A vampire by the name of Spike.

Buffy turned as she heard footsteps approach from behind her.

No! It couldn't be!

"Hello lover." Angelus purred.

**********

part 4

"Here it is!" Willow said, holding up an open book in triumph.

Xander looked over her shoulder.

"That's it?" 

The ringing phone cut off any response, and Anya hurried to snatch it up before Giles.

"You've reached the Magic Box, for all your supernatural needs. We take cash, check, and all credit cards. This is Anya speaking, what can I sell you today?" she gave Xander a thumbs up sign.

"I told her she should work on her telephone greeting. Last time I called, all she did was say, 'Who are you and what do you want?'" he explained.

Anya frowned as she listened and handed the phone over to Giles.

"It's some upset guy with a British accent, I can't understand him, but you probably can since you speak their language." 

Giles rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from her.

"Was it Spike?" Willow asked her.

"No, sounded too girly." she stated, then went to hang the 'We're Closed' on the door and close down the shop.

The group turned their attention back to Giles, who had turned white as a sheet.

"Th-thank you for the heads-up, Wesley. I'll be sure to keep you informed." 

Giles hung up the phone, and turned to face the expectant group.

"It appears that Angel has once again lost his soul."

**********

"It was you!" Buffy accused as she slowly backed away from Angelus. 

"You killed Riley!" 

The vampire sighed dramatically.

"And I went through so much trouble to make you think Spike had done it." He pouted.

"But no, it appears my wayward childe has developed 'feelings' for you!" he laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Spike? Spike wouldn't kill Riley?" she glanced over at the unconscious form on the bed, who had moaned upon hearing Buffy say his name.

"No matter though, I have new plan." he growled and leaped at her.

Unprepared for the sudden attack, Buffy found herself pinned down under him. He ripped the stake from her hand and threw it across the room. She started squirming, desperately trying to get free.

"Ohh, baby. Just like that!" he taunted her with a wicked grin.

She froze, and watched in horror as his face changed.

"On second thought, you're really not worth a second go, I think I'll just kill you."

He bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Then I'll bring Spike and your body back to your wonderful friends. I'll play Angel the hero who was too late to save Buffy, but managed to capture the big bad vampire who killed her. And after Spike is all vacuumed up, I'll have me a nice feast. My favorite meal, scooby meat!"

She felt his fangs pierce her skin, and let the tears fall.

**********

Spike moaned and sat up, shaking his head.

Then he began to remember what had happened.

He had followed commando boy down the alley and had been surprised when the young man suddenly had him up against the wall.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here Spike." he had said.

"You love her." 

Then Riley had stepped back and took a swig from his beer bottle.

Spike had wanted to ask Riley how the hell he could possibly think such a thing, when it occurred to him that he couldn't. It was almost as if he didn't have the words to talk. In fact, the only way Spike could express himself at all was to make a sound of disgust, that sounded half-hearted and not at all convincing.

It was at this moment that his poofy sire had stepped out of the shadows and hit him upside the head with a two by four. What happened next was a blur of pain, and now he was waking up naked, tied to a bed, and feeling like he'd just been hit by a truck.

Then he noticed his sire looming over the slayer, and felt a passionate surge of possession sweep through him. A loud growl ripped from his throat as he pulled free of the bonds, scooped up Buffy's stake, and plunged it in Angelus' back in one swift motion.

He stared down in disbelief at the stake in his hand. Riley had been right, he was in love with Buffy.

"Spike?" Buffy blinked up at him through Angel's dust.

Spike opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but nothing came.

Growling in frustration, he grabbed her, hauled her onto his lap, and wrapped her in a possessive, naked embrace.

Buffy stared at him in astonishment as a soothing purring began deep in his throat.

She tried to push herself away from him.

"Spike, I'm okay, you can let me go now." she said.

She gasped upon meeting his eyes. They were so full of lust and passion.

The next second, his mouth was crushing hers in a bruising kiss. As she dueled with his tongue, she heard a ripping sound and suddenly his hands were roughly squeezing her bare breasts.

"Ow! Spike!" she pushed him away, and was surprised to see that he had completely ripped all of her clothes off.

He sent her a confused look, then seemed to get an idea.

Jumping to his feet, he hauled her up, and threw her on the bed.

"Okay, Spike. You need to calm do-" she was cut off as he pounced on her.

Claiming her mouth again, his hands started moving down her body.

Buffy was lost in the most painful pleasure she had ever experienced. It was one wild ride that was soon over for both of them.

Spike was asleep almost instantly, completely exhausted.

Buffy groaned and rolled his dead weight off of her. She was going to be sore for weeks.

She got up and began looking for something to wear, as all of her clothes were ruined. Spike sighed her name in his sleep. She smiled.

**********

"Let the spell be ended." Willow said, and Spike and William were combined back into one body.

"It's a pity you couldn't have kept them both for one night at least. You could have had sex..." Anya was cut of by Xander's hand.

"Thank you for that mental picture Anya." Xander said amid groans from the rest of the group.

Spike stared at Buffy for a moment before hurrying outside.

**********

"Oh no not again!" Buffy groaned as she ran up the hill to find Spike staring off into the horizon.

"Spike? Was I that bad that you have to kill yourself over it?!" she demanded furiously.

"What the bleeding hell are you going on about?" he jumped to his feet.

"This.. waiting for the sun to finish you off.." she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

Spike let out a short laugh, then hurried to take her in his arms.

"Luv, sunrise isn't for another three hours. Besides, you're all the sunshine I'll ever need in my life." he whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

She snuggled up against him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Buffy,.. I didn't.. hurt you, did I?" he asked, in a small voice.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"W-well, no. Not really, I mean I've never quite been handled that roughly before, but I'm hardly a virgin." she admitted.

He relaxed, and she suddenly realized how much that had bothered him.

"We'll just take it a little slower next time." she said, hiding a grin as her words sank in.

"I didn't want you t-to, ....next time?" he asked.

She looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you."

"All of me?" he questioned, with a small smile.

He caressed her face with William's gentle hands, and his blue eyes bore into hers with Spike's intense passion.

"Yes, all of you."

The End


End file.
